Karakura Kempachi
by Lord Dolor
Summary: Varios cambios se han producido en el bleach que conocemos ichigo ha matado a zaraki kempachi durante su enfrentamiento en la sociedad de almas que consecuencias tendra esto descubrelo en este fanfic.AVISO:muerte de personajes , Lemon y temas maduros que surgiran una vez avanzada la historia. pd:bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.


Buenas a todos primero antes de leer aclarar de que cuando escribo algo en mayusculas dentro del fanfic es porque ese personaje esta gritando a su vez las XXX simbolizan cambios de escenario una vez aclarado esto disfruten.

Ichigo kurosaki es un adolescente al borde de la muerte el motivo era una deuda que tenia que saldar con una chica , rukia kuchiki una shinigami que le presto sus poderes para salvar a su familia y ahora por ese acto que muchos considerarian honorable iba a ser ejecutada por sus propios compa eros y esto era algo que el pelinaranja no iba a tolerar mientras quedara sangre en sus venas asi que armado con una espada sin nombre y acompa ado de un grupo bastante peculiar comenzo una invasion a la sociedad de almas no obstante la cosa no salio tan bien como esperaba y ahora estaba en el suelo con un pulmon perforado a manos del capitan zaraki kempachi.

-Mierda no puedo morir ahora se supone que tenia que salvar a rukia y traer de vuelta a casa a mis amigos dijo kurosaki mientras veia su mundo oscurecer -Patetico en serio te vas a quedar hay tumbado? en fin supongo que tendre que salvarle el culo a aquel que ni siquiera es digno de escuchar mi nombre escucho ichigo antes de despertar en un desierto lleno de espadas y con un lago negro en el centro - ugghh donde estoy? pero que narices hace otro aqui viejo?  
-Es una prueba ichigo despues de todo el no se capaz de escuchar mi nombre limita mucho tu poder dijo el hombre adulto con cabellos negros a lo que la version femenina y descolorida de ichigo que mas tarde recibiria el nobmre de Yuki-onna gru o y se dispuso a intervenir -Dejemonos de formalidades de mierda , hay dos razones por las que tu no puedes usar tu zampakutoh pero deprimirse por eso o dejar de buscar poder es una gilipollez soberana asi que te voy a quitar lo emo A HOSTIAS!  
Ante esta afirmacion ichigo intento defenderse pero su copia teletransporto su zampakutoh fuera de su alcance y comenzo literalmente a quitarle la depresion a pu etazos al substituirla por instinto de supervivencia lo que le permitio a ichigo alcanzar un pu etazo es su rival quien no se inmuto pero solto una gran carcajada -Asi me gusta empezaba a dudar de que tenias sangre en tus venas pero veo que me equivocada asi que si respondes bien a la siguiente pregunta te ayudare quieres luchar? o quieres vivir? .  
-!QUIERO GANAR -Entonces aun si no eres digno de mi nombre luchare a tu lado para que un dia lo seas

XXX

kempachi volvia ya bastante decepcionado a su division cuando derepente se congelo al sentir un reiatsu a la par del suyo lo miro y resulto ser kurosaki ichigo que habia vuelto de entre los muertos con las heridas cerradas lo que hizo sonreir al capitan cuando vio la carga del recienmente apodado naranjo quien rapidamente lo corto haciendo retrocerder a kempachi quien veia a ichigo comoalguien completamente distinto para su satisfaccion

\- Como narices te has vuelto tan fuerte? como cojones te has levantado? meh poco importa ahora simplemente limitate a disfrutar el momento KUROSAKI dijo el capitan que derrepente agarro su espada con las dos manos y grito KENDO generando una onda de choque que hizo retroceder a ichigo quien a duras penas lo bloqueo - que cojones a sido eso?

-Kendo la unica tecnica que tengo pero jodidamente util simplente cojo mi reiatsu y lo pongo en mi espada a traves de mis manos para aumentar su poder de corte a costa de defensa de hecho tu la usaste antes de que te atravesara el pulmon para cortarme pero perdiste la concentracion y boom pero en fin basta de rollos y sigamos con la diversion

-! Diversion? acaso no te das cuenta de que puedes morir por una estupida batalla acaso estas loco -Idiota aqui el unico loco como no te gusta pelear teniendo tanta fuerza? Muerte y dolor son solo el pago por semejante diversion

Tras ese intermcambio de palabras zaraki grito kendo esperando desestabilizar a ichigo quien lo contraresto con su propio kendo enviando a kempachi hacia atras con un profundo corte -Tu dijiste que tu tecnica era simple y que la use antes asi que porque no iba usarla de nuevo? dijo ichigo con un aire altivo

-JAJAJAJAJA aprendes rapido chaval de hecho han pasado años desde que hice esto pero aqui voy dijo mientras se quitaba el parche del ojo liberando asi una inmensa oleada de reiatsu dorado y tras agitar su espada derribo uno de los rascacielos que rodeaban a los dos guerreros -Asi que escondias algo asi en el ojo y yo que pensaba que eras un rival honorable dijo ichigo sarcasticamente antes deser interrumpido

-Piensas que tenia algun truco yo nunca haria algo asi por el contrario esto es un sello dise ado por el departamente de investigacion y desarrollo que suprime la mitad de mi poder sellandolo para disfrutar en la batalla al no aplastar a mis enmigos demasiado rapido pero ahora que puedo luchar contra ti largo y tendido no lo necesito

-En tal caso lamento decirte que voy a finalizar esto rapido dijo mientras aumentaba aun mas su reiatsu para bloquear un ataque de kempachi tras lo que iniciarnos un intercambio sostenido de golpes que podia ser sentido en todo el seiritei y cullas ondas de choque derribaban edificios a la ves que dejaba a la gente sorprendida por el hecho de que un ryoka pudiera sostenerse contra el capitan de igual a igual

XXX

Maldicion a este ritmo el capitan va a caer y si lo hace rodeado de tanto gente observando la batalla el naranjo le quitara el titulo dijo ikkaku preocupado.  
No te preocupes recuerda que el capitan aun no a liberado su zampakutoh Puede pero su zampakutoh solo es un filo mas grande y deforme asi que si esquiva sus ataques seguira pudiendo ganar y te recuerdo que zaraki no sabe shumpo replico el calvo.

XXX

-Ichigo he aumentado tu reiatsu lo maximo que he podido no obstante a cambio de eso tu resitencia se ha reducido levemente y ya no puedo contener tal facilmente tu sangre asi que date prisa y matalo.  
-Hey un momento no os ireis a olvidar de mi dijo la Yuki-onna mientras ponia la mano en la espada de ichigo y murmuraba getsuga haciendo que el reiatsu que habia puesto en la espada se amplificara enormente alrededor del filo tras lo que a la par que se iba daba una advertencia:si pierde te resucitare y te cortare las bolas asi que ya sabes que hacer.

Ante ese estallido de energia proveniente de ichigo zaraki no tubo opcion y mientras reia alocadamente grito DEVORALOS NOZARAZI transformando su viejo filo en una espada enorme que mas bien parecia un hacha tras lo que se dio una mirada mutua con su oponente antes de cargar contra el dando como resultado una esplosion de reiatsu que debasto los cuarteles de la onceava division y rompio los muros de sekiseiki que evitaban a los invasores pero eso no era lo importante pues todos estaban a la espera de que la nube de humo se disipara para ver al ganador

-Lo siento mucho chicos parece que no sere capaz de ayudarlos dijo el pelinaranja antes de caer mientras sonreia parcialmente pues zaraki kempachi habia caido antes que el con su cabeza rebanada por su rival seria este el fin NO pues antes de que fuera capturado un relampago se llevo a ichigo sin que nadie supiera que habia pasado.

pd:bueno sobre kempachi pudiendo usar su zampakutoh es debido a que la escusa de que no podia usarla porque reprimia sus poderes me parecio demasiado barata asi que decidi darle su espada desde el principio aunque nerfeada a solo poder destruir un pequeño poblado en lugar de un meteorito de 3 kilometros porque seria demasiado exagerado por no decir ilogico que ichigo a estas alturas de la historia lo venciera de esa forma aunque mas tarde nuestro prota se va a volver muy poderoso y bueno la muerte de kempachi me permitira lucir a personajes como unohana que en mi opinion fue prostituida


End file.
